


The Perfect Set-Up: Destiel Smut.

by blueberryspacekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Castiel, Boyfriends, Car Impala (Supernatural), Car Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, Funny, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester Get Married, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Music, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Castiel, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Teacher Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryspacekitten/pseuds/blueberryspacekitten
Summary: Sam is finally proposing to Jess and he's invited a lot of people! From Dean to his old Stanford Teachers.Dean has already fallen head over heels for a man, but will he be able to see him,again?Read on, to find out if he does, and much more awry things that take place.;)SMUT WARNING.





	The Perfect Set-Up: Destiel Smut.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesscandigelvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscandigelvis/gifts).



"Sam I told you, I don't know what to do! I mean you and Jess can go shake the tree's somewhere, me? I keep drinking! Like Bobby! Seriously?"  
Dean protested. Although the venue had struck a moment of excitement in Dean, the thought of being alone and drinking was the least important thought.

 _Find_ _someone_ _Dean_ _._ _Not_ _someone_ _you_ _can_ _hold_ _on_ _to_ _,_ _someone_ _you_ _can_ _risk_ _falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _._

 _Its_ _hard_ _,_ _trust_ _me_ _,_ _but_ _once_ _you_ _find_ _that_ _person_ _,_ _you'll_ _find_ _yourself_ _Dean_ _._

 _That_ _person_ _._

If only it were as simple as Sam told Dean it would be.

"Dean?" Fingers snapped in front of Dean's face and he blinked, at the surprise.

"You with me?"  
Sam insisted.

"I'll uh, think about it, Sam."  
Dean said, avoiding further interaction.  
He walked towards his car, and patted it.  
"If only I found someone who I love as much as I love you, Baby." He said stroking the top of the car. He patted it once again and got inside the car. Twisting the key and igniting the engine, the car roared and Dean reversed, then driving out of the lane.

"Baby. Baby. Baby." He said, stroking the steering wheel. His eyes glinted up at the rear view mirror, as he brushed his hair with his fingers. He glanced at the road and th-

" ** _SCREEEEEECHHHHH_**."

The horn blared and the tires screeched. Dean's eyes widened with horror, as he rushed out of the car seat.

"I AM SO SORRY SIR." Dean pleaded and ran towards the young man who Dean had almost hit.  
As the man tried to breathe, he coughed and Dean clutched his hands around his arms, picking him up gently.  
"I'm very sorry man, I just-"  
The man signalled him that he was okay.  
He got up and dusted off his clothes.  
He addressed the small crowd that had formed around them.  
"Everyone, its okay. Go back, I'm alright." Dean looked into the man's blue eyes, and spoke to him.  
"I was just having a bad time man, my bad- how about I give you a lift? Please let me-"

"Don't be so concerned, sir. I'm okay. Just a small sprain down my ankle. I'll be fine..."  
The man said, flashing Dean a weak smile.  
His blue eyes were the highlight of his face, followed by his lips, which were a bit chapped, yet pink nevertheless.  
His hair was tousled, and Dean wondered if he was a model. His arms were moderately buff and the corners of his eyes and lips creased as he smiled.

"I insist." Dean splurged out. The man's blue eyes found his green eye's and there was a flash.

"Oh, uh, alright then." The crowd had decreased, yet the boys could feel eyes on them. Dean gazed into the man's eyes, until he spoke.

"Uh, I'll let you go now... People are staring like dogs." He forced a laugh.  
It was then that it struck Dean.  
His arm had wrapped the man's back completely, like an embrace, and his other hand had latched itself onto the man's right hand.  
He quickly let go, apologizing faintly.

"I'll get my grocery, if you don't mind." The man said sheepishly, as he walked towards the bags.  
Cars races past Dean's baby, and Dean felt guilty for almost hurting her.  
The man got his groceries and Dean helped him put it in the back seat.  
The man buckled himself into the passenger seat next to Dean and the car roared again.

"Down the lane. Just a bit." The man motioned.  
Dean nodded and drove his car the instructed way.  
After a small talk about why Dean was distracted, he dropped the man off. Dean reverses his car, and saw the man vanish at the back of the lobby.  
He realized he hadn't even asked for his name.  
_Son_ _of_ _a_ _bitch_ _!_

Dean had missed such a good chance. He just hoped he could find the man again. He knew where he lived, but not enough to barge i to his house and yell " _Baby_ _I'm_ _home_!"  
Dean, drived back to the garage, took a look into some new work that his clients had just left off.

*****

"Hey, Dean? You ready?" Sam said, glancing at Dean, who was fiddling with his bow tie.

"Seriously, Sammy? A tie? Who even wears a fucking tie these days." Dean revolted.

"Come on... It's a formal evening. Some of my Stanford professors are going to be there too. They need to see the boy who practically raised me up..." Sam's voice softened. Dean jerked his head at Sam. His eyes garnered a soft expression, and he clapped Sammy's shoulder.

"Hey, come on. I'll show up in boxers if you start this chick-flick shit." He said.

Although Dean tried to deceive people by always carrying his male bravado with him, he knew inside that a thousand feelings screamed to escape. He turned his head away, trying to hide his glassy eyes. Sam knew Dean exactly well, and that he wanted to hug his brother, but then again, he knew Dean didn't want to show it. Sam smiled and replied,

"I'll be out with Jess." Dean nodded and looked back at the mirror.

"I am a hot ass motherfucker." He said and puffed out his chest. He brushed his fingers through his hair and walked out.

This evening was important to Sam as well as Jess. Sam had called it a reunion, but only him and Dean knew that he was going to propose her to marry him. It was going to be perfect. Dean was happy Sam was finally marrying the love of his life.

"Hey, c'mere." Dean said to the waiter, as he scurried towards Dean with the tray of sausages in his hand. Dean picked up the little cocktail sausages with a toothpick, and stuffed them in his mouth. He walked towards the souvenir table. It was Sam's idea.

_I'll set the table with all the mementos Jess and I shared. Cool, right?_

Yeah right. He glanced over at the little pendants, and th-

"Dean?" A voice echoed behind him. He turned around, startled.

"Oh uh Sa- You?" Dean's eyes widened as he stared at the man, whose eyes reflected similar expressions, of surprise.

"You? You're Samuel's brother?"

It's him.

_You don't understand, Sam! He was like, really pretty and I don't know why I felt so- so, gay?_

Dean recalled his conversation with Sam, and felt his cheeks fluster.

"Yeah." He said, grinning at the man.

"We've met before, Samuel." The man said and smiled.

"He's the one- I , almost, I told you." Dean nudged Sam.

"Oh, the cute guy you hit? The one you felt g- Oww!" Sam felt a pain in his stomach as Dean, jabbed him with his elbow.

He flashed a sheepish smile at the well-dressed man. His hair was slicked back with gel, and the black frame around his glasses, highlighted his beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a black formal suit, and his arms flexed through the silky black fabric. His lips, looked chapped, same like three days before.

"Well, I'll introduce you guys formally anyway." He said. He turned to Dean, "So, Dean, this is Professor Castiel Novak, he taught us Literature." Sam then turned to the man, Castiel. "And Professor, this is my brother Dean Winchester." He ended.

Castiel extended his hand, and Dean clasped it, shaking it firmly.

"Sam!" A voice yelled from the distance.

"Oh, that's my call. I'll leave you two." He said as he patted Dean's back. Dean forced a smile at him.

He turned to Castiel.

"So uh, well, i was going to ask for your name that day, but you were just, poof."

Castiel smiled.

"Sorry, i just- my bad." He replied. "I'm glad they're getting together." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, they're a good thing."

"What?" Castiel said as he tilted his head up a bit.

"I mean to say, they're a good couple."

"Oh yeah."

A waiter walked up to them with glasses of wine.

Dean readily accepted, while Castiel took his glass carefully.

"Mr.Winchester sends his regards." The waiter spoke bluntly.

 _Sam. Trying to get me drunk, that jerk_.

"Would you want to walk with me?" Castiel said, as he turned around, facing the green lawn behind them.

"Sure." Dean said and the two men walked slowly towards the green lawn.

"So, Sam said you're an auto mechanic?" Castiel started.

"Yes. Cars have always been a passion. And some beautiful cars come in sometimes.Masterpieces."

"And your car?"

"It was my father's. He died in a fire when I was young, with my mom." He said calmly.

"Oh... Sorry." Castiel pursed his lips and nodded.

"She's beautiful. My baby."

Castiel assumed Dean was still talking about his car.

"Then I must accept the honour of being hit by her." Castiel smiled, and then regretted his own lame joke.

Dean chuckled and nodded.

"What do you like to do? Is Literature your passion?"

"Deep from the soul. Growing up, I never really had friends. So, I found friends in books. Slowly, the hobby turned into passion, and passion into job." He smiled.

"I know how that feels." Dean smiled.

"So, are you into sports? Or you know anything reckless?" Dean hoped he was not a bore. He hoped Castiel at least watched football.

"Besides sex?-" Dean almost choked on his wine. He cleared his throat to still have his straight face.

"-I'd say boxing. I like boxing, you know, it's kind of cool. And painful." Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Oh." Dean said. His mind had already started to fantasize the bad things he would do to Cas if he had the chance.

"You?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, wrestling." Dean said, being brought back to reality.

"Cool." Castiel replied. He turned to Dean, and smiled, then took the last sip of his wine.

"Let me just-" He said and signalled to a waiter. The waiter walked up to them and Castiel handed him his glass.

"Wait a second." Dean said, as he emptied the wine down his throat and handed the empty glass to the waiter. The waiter walked away, and Castiel looked back at Dean.

"Let's sit somewhere." Dean suggested.

Castiel nodded.

They walked back to the hall, and sat on an isolated table, away from the crowd.

"Do you like music? Sorry my questions are so, chi-"

"Led Zeppelin. Cool band." Castiel replied before Dean could complet. But nevertheless, Dean felt a feeling of comfort. His mind instantly drifted off to the first time he had listened to their music.

"I don't understand you, man, like you teach Literature, straight-up Shakespeare and you also listen to Zeppelin? Are you like two different people or what?" Dean chortled.

"I admit my choices and preferences are way too different from each other, but I think, that makes me, _me_." Castiel said, peering into Dean's green eyes. There was a different kind of emphasis that Castiel had laid on the last word.

Dean looked back into his eyes, as if he were determined to find his soul in it.

"But yeah, uh." Castiel said, breaking their stare awkwardly.

"I've got a mixtape with me in the car." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd love to listen." Castiel said promptly.

Dean looked away and smirked and knocked on the table.

"Do you want to come?" Dean said, getting up.

"Yeah." Castiel looked around, biting his lips. Of course, it was unintentional, but Dean had already made plans.

*****

"I loved Houses of Holy. It's still my favorite."  
Castiel said looking at the cassette player.

"Yeah." Dean remarked, placing the cassette back into the holder.

A peaceful silence had spread over the car. They were in the middle of a dimly lit parking lot, sitting silently. Both of them could hear their breath, in and out.

"So. Here we sit silently." Castiel looked at Dean. His gaze dropped down to Dean's lips, and he garnered a smug look.  
Dean looked at Castiel's slicked back hair, and he felt the need to ruffle it.

"You look older, with glasses."

"Have you assumed my age?" Castiel scoffed.

"I don't know you look different with and without the glasses." Dean said as Castiel removed his glasses. "I'm guessing 38?" Dean said randomly.  
Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Do I seriously look that old?" He chortled. " I'm 31." He laughed.  
Dean's jaw dropped down in surprise.

"You're just 4 years older to Sam? I mean I am too, but you're a professor."  
Dean said.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have graduated college earlier than others?" Castiel laughed.

"No." Dean said. Unable to resist, Dean reached out to Castiel's hair and ruffled it.  
Castiel leaned back in amazement.  
"No wai-" Dean brushed Castiel's hair with his fingers, styling it.

A smile formed on his face, and he said, "Now you look 31."  
Castiel looked into the rear view mirror. It wasn't Castiel. It was a rather more handsome man.  
"Wow... I-"

There was a sudden silence, until Dean pressed his lips onto Castiel's. Unable to hold in, Castiel pressed harder, his lips savoured the taste of wine in Dean's mouth. Dean threw open the doors, and both of them barged inside the car's backseat, finding some space to make love. Castiel was completely pinned to the passenger door of the beautiful black Impala '67.  
His hands searched for Dean's neck, and he gently cupped his palms around the back of Dean's neck. It was getting steamy inside the impala, with only the voice of fastened breath and occasional moans.

Dean had already unbuttoned few buttons on Cas' shirt and he had traced his way down to his collarbone, leaving gentle kisses. Castiel brushed his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean, still pressing onto Castiel, un-tied his purplish crimson coloured tie.  
Castiel pulled Dean closer by pulling his tie towards him, and he brushed his soft fingers against Dean's lips.  
Castiel, still breathing heavily, took Dean's jacket off and threw it ahead forcefully. Dean was left with a half unbuttoned shirt, a loose tie and hard boner.  
Castiel stroked the bulge that had formed inside Dean's pants, and Dean moaned.  
"You like that?" Castiel said dominantly, tugging on Dean's hair with his other hand, and smothering his lips with his.

The car steamed up as Castiel tore apart Deans unbuttoned shirt behind him, and carresed his bare chest.  
Castiel moved ahead, pinning Dean down, and unbuttoning his own shirt. Castiel joint his bare chest to Dean's and this time, he pressed his lips softly onto Dean's, and kneeled on to Dean's legs, bending down to unbuckle the shiny belt.

"You know what? On second thought, how bout this?" Castiel said devilishly, and reached for his tie. Dean looked confused for a minute but then a sly look crossed his face.

"Now I know what you mean by reckless sex. And I'm lovin' it good baby." Dean smirked.

Castiel slid his finger seductively across Dean's chest, which made Dean shiver. He kissed Dean's nipple, and sucked on it, leaving it perky. Dean was still unsure of Castiel's motive and so he laid back, just enjoying.  
"Do you like to be bossed around, sexy?" Castiel said as he bit Dean's ears seductively.

"Yes, sir." He replied promptly, burying his head into Castiel's neck, and sucking lightly.

Castiel reached ahead and tied Dean's hands to the handle above the seat.

"Sexy." Dean remarked. He was already liking this whole ' _bossy_ ' thing going on.

Castiel looked around for Dean's tie, and picked it up. Moving back a bit, he tied Dean's legs together.

Dean was rock hard right now. But he couldn't move either.  
Castiel moved ahead, pressing their chests together, he sucked on Dean's lips.

"Now, boy, do you,want me to suck you?" Castiel said demandingly.

"Yes." Dean replied.

Castiel pinched Dean's nipples softly.  
"I didn't hear that right."

Dean moaned. Whatever Castiel was doing, it was making Dean as hard as stone. His dick twitched inside his pants, begging to be let free.

"Yes, _sir_ _."_ Dean said again.

Castiel slid down to Dean's chest and bit his nipple, causing Dean to moan again.

" _Please_?" Dean pleaded.

"Aha. Isn't that a good _boy_." Castiel smirked as he slithered back, making sure to be in contact with Dean's body in any way possible. He licked his lips, and Dean was already moaning as Cas stroked the bulge. He pulled Dean's pants down partially, as his legs were still tied. Now Castiel was rubbing the bulge, which seemed like it would rip through the cotton boxers Dean was wearing.

"Suck me hard, _professor_." Dean pleased again.

"Not yet baby." He dropped his face towards the bulge and licked it slowly, wetting the fabric. He could feel Dean's dick twitching, so he played again, fiddling with his tongue over it.

"Have you been bad?" Castiel said, pressing his lips onto Dean's. Dean sucked on Castiel's lips, moaning with pleasure.

"Yes. Really bad." Dean smirked as he looked into Castiel's eyes.  
The person he saw wasn't the sheepish Literature Professor. Nor was it the one who liked Zeppelin.It was this side of Castiel that Dean craved for.

"Then you deserve a reward." Castiel dropped down to Dean's boxers and pulled them down. Dean moaned.

 _Finally_.

His dick sprung up, hard and warm. Castiel smirked, and licked the tip of Dean's dick.  
Dean gasped. Breathing heavily, Castiel looked up at Dean once and smirked, before deep-throating Dean's dick. Dean moaned loudly.

"Cas!"

But there was no going back. Castiel rubbed it hards, alternating between rubbing and sucking. Dean was speechless. He had never had better sex before.  
He could untie the tie if he wanted, but he was too busy enjoying being bossed around.

Castiel sucked Dean's dick and rubbed it hard again, before Dean moaned loudly:

"I'm gonna come Ca- I'm going to-"

This was all he could say before a white liquid splurted out of Dean's dick, right onto Castiel's lips and chest.  
Castiel licked his lips, with a smug look on his face. Dean smirked shyly.  
Castiel wiped off the white liquid of his chest with his handkerchief.  
He leaned into Dean,  
"I'm gonna untie you now. Say please?" Castiel said, after kissing Dean with his moist, wet lips.

"Please?" Dean asked and bit Castiel's lip lightly, still smothering his face with kisses.

Castiel untied Dean and Dean contracted his muscles from being tied too long.

"You set the lion free, Professor." Dean said moving stealthily towards Castiel, as Cas backed away, his hands still around Dean's neck.  
Dean pinned Castiel to the door, and slid his arm across Cas' sweaty back. He pulled him closer by pulling his waist towards him. Castiel chuckled, and Dean pressed his lips onto Castiel's, slowly also unbuckling Castiel's trousers.  
He rubbed his hand over Castiel's boner, and pulled down Cas' boxers, to reveal Castiel's rock hard dick.

"You've done way too much foreplay. Its time for action. _My_ action." Dean grabbed the same tie and tied Castiel's hands to the handlebar above them.

He turned Castiel over, such that his ass faced Dean. Dean spanked him hard, making it a bit red.  
Castiel moaned shamelessly.  
Dean smirked, and spanked him once again.

*****

Far across the parking lot, Sam frantically searched for his brother who seemed to have disappeared with his professor. He looked around and called the waiter who passed by him.

"Hey uh, Sauniere?" Sam called out, hoping it was the right name.

The waiter turned to Sam upon hearing his name and replied.  
" _Oui_?"

"Have you seen two men? One with glasses? Another one with tie? I sent you to give them wine?" Sam said, recalling the last moments he saw Dean and Professor Novak.

" _Oui_. I saw zem near ze parking lot." Sauniere said, the colour in his eyes went out.

"Oh okay. _Merci_ _beaucoup_ _,_ _Sauniere_ _._ "

" _Dieu_ _,_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _va_ _voir_ _,_ _l'aider_ _._ "  
Sauniere sighed and returned to his chores.  
Sam neared the parking lot and his eyes scanned for the 1967 Black Chevy Impala.  
Until he saw it.

*****

Dean inserted the tip of his dick into to Castiel's ass, as Cas moaned.  
They were done fingering and sucking each other, and Castiel was exhausted but he wasn't ready to stop and neither was Dean.

"Go d-deeper." Castiel spoke in between his moans.

"Yeah? How about this?" Dean said and pushed deeper.

Castiel closed his eyes and bit his lips.

"Ke-keep going." He said wearily.

Dean pushed harder and now his entire dick was inside Castiel.  
Castiel let out a unusually loud moan, almost like a shout.

Dean kept thrusting heavily into Castiel's ass. They didn't have lube, but saliva had worked just fine.

"Fuck, yeah, yeah, oh god, yes, fuck me harder Dean!" Castiel groaned.

Dean shoved his dick deeper and Castiel moaned recklessly, rolling his eyes and biting the insides of his cheek.

"Come inside me Dean. I want you bad, so bad. All for me, _only_ for me."

Dean sensed an unusual longing in Castiel's voice, until a loud bang on the window startled them both.

Dean looked back at Sam, who was nothing less than devastatingly horrified.

Dean rolled down the window of his car,  
"Heya Sammy." He smiled innocently.

Samuel couldn't really look inside, so he focused on Dean.

"Seriously dude? In _my_ hall at _my_ proposal?" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief and embarrassment.

"At least it was in _my_ car."

"Yeah, and now every time I'm gonna look at the back seat, I'm gonna remember you fucking- Who even is that?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"You won't believe- " Dean started, and Castiel cut in.  
"My apologies, Samuel." Castiel said and Sam almost tripped back in disbelief and surprise.

"Professor Novak!?" Sam called out.

"Uh, yes." Castiel said from the back of the car and Sam turned his face away.

"Can you guys hurry up, I'm about to propose to Jess."

"Give us 10." Dean said and rolled up the window. Sam walked away, still shook by what he just witnessed.

"That was awkward." Dean said. "We aren't done yet, Cas?" He continued.

Dean spit on his dick, and thrust it back into Castiel's ass as Castiel moaned.

"Cas I'm gonna come!" Dean said, pushing harder as he tugged onto Castiel's hair.

Castiel moaned as he felt a warm liquid oozing in and out of his ass. He finally sat facing Dean, ogling hungrily at Dean's dick, which twitched for more come.

Dean came onto Castiel's lips again, and this time Castiel licked off every thing on his lips, swallowing it with a seductive look.  
Dean grabbed Cas by the back of his head and pulled him towards himself, as Dean pressed his lips directly on to Castiel's lips.

Castiel let out a final sigh, before smiling at Dean.  
"Do you think... Maybe this could be something more?"

Castiel asked sheepishly, not knowing what answer he expected.

"Maybe." Dean smiled and huddled over Castiel to kiss him, but softly.

"Let's get dressed. We're missing your brother's proposal." Castiel said as he gathered his clothes together.

"We are going to meet again, right?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. And not just for having sex. You're a wonderful person, Cas. And I want you, all of you, just for me. No matter how selfish it seems." Dean said as he looked into Castiel's eyes.

"I want you too. Just you Dean." Castiel kissed the top of Dean's nose and buttoned his shirt. He helped Dean dress himself, and the two boys rushed back up to the hall to see Sam kneel down and put the ring in Jess' finger.

That moment, something clicked between the two men, and Dean reached for Castiel's hand.

Sam looked at them from across the room and flashed a smile.

"I'm taking you home." Dean said to Cas.

"And?"

"Banging the hell out of you."

Cas looked at Dean, and clasped his hand tighter.

"I'm totally up."

Castiel smirked as Dean stood there with a smug face.

**Author's Note:**

> Because No DESTIEL smut can be complete without our own little Sammy. ;)  
> Also, for the beautiful @jesscandigelvis because she,was the first to appreciate my smut lol.


End file.
